Referencing Guidelines
Referencing is used to identify the source of information used on the Wiki. References are frequently used to resolve issues involving facts concerning an article. They are also proof that what is in an article are facts with regards to the subject material, rather than the editor's opinion. References should be used when appropriate. If the source of a reference is obvious, such as a summary of a light novel or episode, then referencing is not required. On character and similar articles, references should be used to direct the reader to the source of the information. Reference typesCopied from the Sword Art Online Wiki Reference Guideline Unnamed references Insert reference here These references are mostly useful for one-use only references (usually very specific references that can only be used for referencing a single thing). Any references used more than once per article should be named. Technically, all references should be named, but references that are obviously not going to be used on the same page anymore, may be referenced like this if you are too lazy to name it. Named references Insert reference here A more common method of coding references, as it allows using repeated references. Repeated references Whenever a reference is already used at least once on the page, all you have to do is to repeat the reference name (do not forget the / is used to close the reference) and the wiki will just repeat the reference description itself. Notes *If spaces are used in the reference name, the reference name MUST be surrounded by quotation (") marks. If no spaces are used, adding quotation marks is recommended, but is not mandatory, as the reference will still work. *If a reference is posted after a full stop/period (.), it applies to the whole sentence. If it is posted before it, it applies to a portion of the sentence (up to the previous reference or sentence beginning). *After adding any references, please ensure that is added at the bottom of the article. This will collect and organize all of the references used in the article. Forgetting to do so will result in a pretty red error message to remind you that you forgot to add it. Order of references One of the biggest issues that arises is when the information in one source contradicts that of another source. In order to minimize these conflicts, this is the order in which references are ordered. # Direct statements from the author or production company. These references must be clearly cited! # Licensed translations of the Light Novels (Currently there are none.) # Non-licensed translations of the Light Novels # Anime # Manga Note * The difference between licensed and non-licensed translations will be used to determine the "official" spelling of character names in English. Standard References Light Novels Referenced to the Light Novels should be given in a form of VxCy, where V is the volume and C is the chapter. The references given below are for easy use (cutting and pasting) when writing articles. Please note that the anchors in these references will not work correctly until all of the articles are converted to the summary-by-chapter format. Volume 1 Volume 1, Introduction Volume 1, Chapter 1 Volume 1, Chapter 2 Volume 1, Chapter 3 Volume 1, Chapter 4 Volume 1, Chapter 5 Volume 1, Epilogue Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 Volume 8 Category:Help